Relaxation or the Lack Thereof
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: A collection of unrelated uke!Byakuya ficlets - Eventually a vast array of warnings will be added  toys, dub-con, etc... - if you don't like slash please don't read or flame
1. Relaxation or the Lack Thereof Part I

Hello! I'm back! Yes, I'm still alive... I just haven't been posting things lately *sigh* Let's just say that this year hasn't gone too well for me.

Anyway, over the summer my little sister got me addicted to Bleach, and so I simply couldn't help myself. I am a slash writer and a horny young person; put two and two together and you get-that's right!-PWP smuttyness!

So... Byakuya is one of my favorite characters. Originally I _hated_ him (because he was being such a dick), but he's just so damn fun to pick on! I have found, however, that I don't like him very much as a seme in the bedroom. Sure, he's all "noble pride" or whatever, but seriously, I just don't like him as seme very much. So I decided to write some uke!Byakuya stuff.

And that's how I ended up with this citrus-y opening. It doesn't actually have any anal or oral sex in it (the second part probably will, though). If either Bya-bo or Renji are OOC I apologize, but it's hard to write characters IC in the bedroom, da~

Warning: YAOI (boy x boy relationship - you have a problem with this _don't read_ - thank you), very light cuss words (not even the f-bomb), oil

Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me (or it would be full of slash), it belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Relaxation... or the Lack Thereof (Part I)<strong>

"I think you need to take a break, Captain." Behind him, Byakuya heard the heavy footsteps of his Lieutenant on the wooden floors. A moment later, hot breath was felt against the back of his neck, stirring the small hairs there and sending an almost imperceptible shiver down his spine. "You've been working so hard; I think you need to relax a bit."

"We are on duty," Byakuya chastised half-heartedly, though it was hard to hear the reluctance beneath his icy voice. Renji knew him well enough, though, and Byakuya glanced warily over his shoulder to see his smirking Lieutenant's face, crimson eyes lit up with amusement and something… else.

"C'mon," Renji urged playfully, sliding a hand up Byakuya's back to embrace his stiff shoulders. The noble wouldn't admit it aloud, but the feel of thumbs massaging into the tense muscles of his back was _heavenly_. "Don't tell me you'd rather stay in this stuffy office doing paperwork all day."

Byakuya opened his mouth, intending to say exactly that, but he was cut off by his own miniscule gasp at the feel of hot fingers fluttering over his sensitive throat, sending little trills of heat down his body. A gentle touch followed, brushing over that tender little spot where his neck and shoulder joined; he shivered.

The other hand slid down his slender arm, catching his wrist in a tight hold—the one belonging to hand which delicately brushed calligraphy onto the endless stack of white paper awaiting his approval. Only he drew it away from the paperwork, slipping his fingers over the electrifying spot on the inside of Byakuya's wrist and his sensitive palm, rubbing in soothing circles. Byakuya's fingers suddenly didn't seem to work anymore, and his brush clattered downwards, spilling ink all over his documents and the polished mahogany of his desk.

"Lieutenant Abarai!" he scolded. "This is hardly appropriate for the off—"

Lips sealed over his, cutting off his words, and he found that he didn't want to speak so much anymore. Helplessly, he felt the hot tongue sliding over his soft lips, teasingly easing them open so it could invade and taste every corner of his mouth. Byakuya's eyes fluttered shut when he was pulled up from his chair and turned into his Lieutenant's strong embrace, cheeks flushing softly with the sudden rush of want that rose inside him. It was as if he were suddenly captured in a web of hot slickness and the spicy taste of his lover that he didn't _want_ to escape.

A hand slid down his spine sensually, making his whole body arch upwards. And then he felt it cup one pert buttock and squeeze it teasingly. A gasp left his lips, and Byakuya finally found the strength to pull away.

"Stop it! This is hardly the place to be—"

"Shut up and relax," Renji interrupted, his smirk widening as his other hand came down, the pair sliding beneath his bottom and lifting the flustered Captain's hips upwards, pressing his slender body to his Lieutenant's rock-hard front. He bit his lips against a moan, feeling the redhead's arousal grind against his pelvis, letting him know all too well what was on Renji's mind.

Again, his lips were captured without his consent. His Lieutenant's tongue thrust hotly between them, forcing itself deeper this time without the gentle coaxing. Byakuya could not stifle his moan a second time; he didn't want to. Guiltily, his arms rose of their own accord to wrap about his Lieutenant's neck, his fingers clawing down broad shoulders.

He didn't want to resist… the heat rising up within him was too much of a temptation, especially when the rough grope of Renji's hands on his buttocks sent a stab of titillation up through his lower body. His belly clenched tightly with sudden arousal.

Renji broke the kiss first, pulling away until they weren't touching at all, leaving Byakuya panting. "C'mon," he ordered. "I know just the place…"

To the outside world, they would have perhaps looked like nothing more than a forbidding Captain following his loyal Lieutenant a decent, appropriate two steps behind. Only if they drew close enough would they see the way his slate eyes smoldered as they bored into the back of his lover's head or the minute tremor of his gracefully folded hands.

He lost track of where Renji took him, too focused on his lover's broad back (and firm arse) to pay attention. Left… right… two doors down… Finally, Renji, grinning over his shoulder, pushed the door open. All Byakuya could make of the inside was dim light and the sweet scent of burning incense invading his senses. He stepped through the doorway and felt as he stood on the other side—Renji slipping in behind him—that this was a completely different world, and he was a completely different person here. The door clicked ominously shut, and the sound of the lock sliding into place made his whole body shudder. There was no escape now.

Hands fell onto his body, stroking down his sides alluringly, cupping his hips and tracing low along his belly, just inches from the place where he was burning to be touched. Every inch of his skin screamed for that touch, to remove the cloth barrier between warm palms and his smooth, pale flesh, yet Renji seemed content to stroke him, tracing the arch of his spine and caressing over the aristocratic high cheekbone.

"Renji…" he whispered with need, glancing back at the redhead.

"Just remember to relax," Renji reminded him. "Let me touch you… Let me make you feel hot and bothered."

Fingers tugged at his clothes then. His haori found itself in a crumpled heap in the floor in a mess of dark clothing. The feel of cool air brushing over his chest when the first layers were lifted left Byakuya breathless. Hands followed, touching just where his body wanted, teasing all his special spots, sending the brilliant shocks of pleasure downwards until his legs trembled beneath him. Pale pink nipples rose, almost begging to be touched by questing fingers, but Renji teased around them. Biting his lip, Byakuya tried to keep from rubbing himself back against his Lieutenant's hard body when calloused fingers circled the tender buds but never touched. It was an intricate dance almost as heady and arousing as the joining itself would be, and it caused Byakuya to whimper softly against his will, his body absolutely _crying_ for more. Every stroke built another layer of heat upon the fire burning in his core, settled at the apex of his shaky thighs.

More clothing joined the pile on the floor. He was completely bare—exposed—whilst his lover had yet to lose even a single article of clothing. Suddenly he felt vulnerable, like a young boy being teased by his experienced lover, toyed and played with. He felt _vulnerable_, something he couldn't ever remember feeling before. And it was _so hot…_

"Renji," he called again, more urgently this time.

His Lieutenant smirked against the back of his shoulder, tracing his tongue up the noble's spine and throat. Byakuya shuddered helplessly in pleasure, the flush in his cheeks rising from pale pink to an almost red flush. "You won't let anyone else touch you like this, will you?" It wasn't so much of a question as a statement, and one that made Byakuya's thighs clench and shake even harder. "You're mine, aren't you?"

He couldn't answer; his voice wasn't working. All he could manage was a breathless nod as he looked up into fiery eyes. His reward was a kiss, gentler than the others. Renji slid his lips down to his throat again, just brushing… and then…

Teeth clamped down hard on that tender spot, driving a cry up from the noble's throat. The wave of pleasure-pain that slid down his spine nearly made his legs give out beneath him. A soft tongue followed, soothing the sharpness away with hot strokes. Renji let out a low sound of pleasure, as if he relished the taste of his Captain. Lips closed over the wound and suckled, sending more little tremors down his spine.

_He is… marking me…_ The heat inside him rose to almost boiling at the very idea. It wasn't as if anyone would ever see, as he never went out in public without wearing the windflower silk scarf, but…

_I will._

Moaning thickly, he threaded his fingers through the brilliant scarlet hair, yanking it loose of its ties so the red tresses spilled down about his lover's broad shoulders, allowing him to run it over his hands. "Renji…"

"Impatient, aren't you?" His Lieutenant unthreaded his fingers and steered him towards the western-style bed at the center of the room, one he was quite certain hadn't been in the Sixth Division barracks yesterday. But he was too riled to resist being laid out onto the mountain of cushions and dark silk sheets—they felt lovely against his heated skin, sliding up his body in a cool wave.

Above him, he saw Renji lean down, face caught between a smirk and a leer, golden candlelight flickering across his expression. Everything about him was so unlike Byakuya, so unlike the world he was used to. His Lieutenant looked like a wild creature apart from his civilized world of pleasantries, and a hungry one at that. Those crimson eyes were full of lust; Renji looked like a predator staring down at its prey, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, to ravish and violate the purity of his blushing lover. And the only thing it did was make Byakuya more and more anxious until the noble squirmed softly against the sheets beneath the stimulating gaze.

Yet the kiss that followed was tender. "Don't move," Renji whispered against his lips. "Just let me do the work, alright?"

How his Lieutenant was controlling himself in the heat of the room with his lover's naked body laid out and unprotected to his whims, Byakuya would never know. Through half-hooded eyes he watched as Renji splayed him out over the sheets, hardly daring to touch his pale skin as the noble's wrists were pulled above his head and his feet pressed ever so slightly apart.

He waited… waited for Renji to do _something_ to ease the burning between his thighs, spreading over his bare skin.

And then a scent reached his nose, sweet and exotic. Two large, warm hands grabbed hold of his foot, lifting it from the sheets and holding it firmly, sliding slickly over it. Byakuya had to bite back another unseemly, wanton moan when the tense arch of his foot was caressed and fingers slid sensually between each of his toes. It shouldn't have felt so erotic and relaxing at the same time, but it _did_.

Renji didn't stop there, though. His oil-slick hands moved up over a delicate ankle to stroke a pale, slender calf and tease the back of a graceful knee. All Byakuya could manage to do was lay and watch, panting softly into the boiling room. His muscles were going limp and yet… yet the fire hadn't abated at all. When hands rose up to his thigh, fondling and stroking the tender inside _so close_ to where he wanted _so badly_ to be touched, all he could do was whimper and twist against the sheets.

"Patience," Renji reprimanded, skirting a nail up the tender skin. It only drove Byakuya up from the sheets with a faint whine. _Just a bit… higher…_ Tantalizingly, it continued up and in towards his entrance.

And then it stopped.

"Not yet," Renji murmured, more to himself than to Byakuya. Instead, to his lover's frustration, the redhead moved back down, beginning on the other foot and starting the whole hot, slick, annoying, erotic game all over again. Byakuya furrowed his brow, searching for his near limitless supply of patience.

He wasn't finding it… "Abarai," he growled.

Those dark red eyes narrowed. "Oh, so we're playing _that_ game?" the taller man asked, grinning. "I don't think you're in any position to demand anything, _Byakuya_. Didn't I tell you to stay still and relax?"

"How can I… relax… with you doing"—another nail traced its way upwards, this time from ankle to groin, inadvertently causing the noble to part his thighs even farther with need—"t-that!"

"Oh, so you want me to try something different." Renji's smirk was positively evil; Byakuya felt a shiver go up his spine and the hair on the back of his neck rise. From the corner of his eye, he could make out Renji dipping his hand into the small basin that must've contained the oil he was slathered in. It distracted him from the hand that settled over his hips, pinning them to the mattress. "Something like _this_ maybe?"

Byakuya's eyes widened and dilated, turning almost black as he cried out to the dark room. A vicious shudder shot through his body, leaving it shaking in pure ecstasy at the hand touching him _exactly where he wanted it._ With skill only a lover familiar with every nuance of his body could manage, Renji played him like an instrument, pulling forth the cries and moans that Renji was so fond of hearing from his stoic Captain. The hand closed firmly about his member slid upwards far too slowly, urging his hips upwards with bursts of pleasure yet denying them the right to move at the same time, leaving Byakuya writhing and gasping, holding frantically onto the sheets beside his head.

Renji twisted his hand just so. All Byakuya wanted to do was buck up into that wonderfully _heady_ sensation, to _move_. The frustration of being trapped and unable to do anything as his redheaded lover ran his thumb around the leaking slit again and again had Byakuya nearly in tears.

"This what you had in mind?" the Lieutenant purred, using his fingers to pull open the slit just a bit and watch more pearly beads drip down the flushed shaft. He knew that it drove Byakuya crazy, and the noble could feel the heated gaze on his euphoric face as the redhead touched around the slit and thumbed it roughly—Byakuya's hips twisted and writhed beneath their captor, his cries rising in pitch and urgency, his head thrown back. The heat was beginning its ascent to the edge. He wanted to fall, wanted it so much…

More oil was added, its heady scent making him dizzy when paired with the sensations whirling through his wild body. The hand slid back down, slicking every inch of his lower body, rolling his balls and stroking the tender skin behind until he keened. And then they touched the entrance to his body—

And ceased. "You sure you're ready for that?" Renji had left him cold, gasping with rising pleasure—nearly at his climax!—without sensation. His cry was that of frustration, and he glared up at his Lieutenant.

"Don't you dare leave me like this, you—"

"Nuh-uh," his tormentor admonished, pressing a finger to his lips. "You're getting impatient again. Maybe it was too much for you."

For the first time in a long time, Byakuya had the urge to call someone a bastard. He never cussed, but he considered making an exception here. How _dare_ he? The noble was _so close_ that his whole body shook!

"I think you need to calm down again," Renji added. "You don't seem very relaxed anymore. Here—"

Abruptly, the hold on his hips shifted, flipping him over onto his belly and shoving his hips down into the mattress, rubbing him against the soft sheets until he was moaning. Behind him, he could hear Renji moving about, but he was too… it felt so… the softness just_ wasn't enough_! He needed friction! Yet his body undulated, rocking against the pillows desperately, needing to reach that point again.

"None of that now…" He whimpered almost inaudibly when Renji's hand rested at the small of his back, stilling his rocking motion. "Just hold still or I'll be forced to punish you later, Byakuya."

The noble bit his tongue against a cross retort. Instantly—thankfully—he was distracted by the long strokes of broad hands spreading oil up his sides and over his tense shoulders. Though his body still squirmed and ached… it felt so good…

The massage made him fall limp, starting with his shoulder and moving all the way down his back. By the end he was panting breathily with his eyes closed. And then Renji's hands slid lower—his eyes shot open and his breath caught—cupping and stroking the firm globes of his bottom with those two large palms, slickening his skin even further.

"I never get tired of seeing you like this," Renji told him, groping roughly and spreading his cheeks wide. "You always act like you have a stick up your ass. I love seeing you undone." Fingers teased closer to his quivering hole. "I love hearing you _scream_." The spike of heat those words sent spearing up through his core made his inner muscles clench tightly, longing to have his lover inside. "Can you just imagine what people would think if they saw you this way? Noble Byakuya Kuchiki, panting and crying in bed while his Lieutenant fucks his pretty body into oblivion—Would you be embarrassed?"

_Yes…_ Byakuya didn't reply, but his whole body shook, waiting—wanting—needing to be touched _there_. The thought of anyone _ever_ seeing him like this, with Renji holding him down, preparing to do the forbidden with him, to lie between his thighs and to ravage his supposedly pure body until he screamed his climax to the heavens—his belly clenched, the coil of his pleasure pulling taut and driving his hips up.

_Touch me… touch me…_ He was silently begging. _Renji, please…_

A single finger stroked a light trail between his nether cheeks, skirting around the delicate pink pucker and teasing back up. "Just imagine their faces," Renji continued, "If they saw all the naughty things that I do to you."

Byakuya arched, pushing his hips backwards pleadingly with a whine. The redhead let out a small chuckle of amusement, clenching his fingers about the soft-yet-firm buttocks once more before one hand found its place between, holding him splayed open for Renji's viewing and pleasure like a common whore. If anyone _ever_ saw him like this… Kami, but it felt so _wonderful_. The fact that his lover was openly examining one of the most intimate parts of his body made the tightness in his belly pull even tighter.

A second hand, slick with oil, perused up the inside of his thigh, driving a moan from his lips, "Renji… now…"

It seemed that Renji at least took a little pity on his trembling, aroused body. A fingertip teased around the extremely sensitive pucker, smearing that intimate place with slick oil, and then the digit dipped inside slowly, penetrating his quivering insides skillfully. Byakuya, with a soft cry, thrust back, trying for more of the long finger, but Renji pulled away like a tease, laughing. "I've barely even touched you yet and you're already acting like a slut, Byakuya."

The finger slid fully within him now, parting the tight walls of his channel expertly and crooking upwards. This time he really _did_ drive Byakuya's hips up from the sheets. The spot inside him was brushed in an explosion of mind-blowing sensation; sparks of undiluted pleasure washed over him, drove any thoughts of anything but the ecstasy his Lieutenant was giving him straight out.

The digit pulled away and then thrust within him again obscenely, battering his sweet spot. Had Byakuya's legs actually been holding his body up, they would have given out beneath him with how badly they trembled. "So good, Renji…"

"Feels that good, huh?" _Damn him, he knows it does!_ "How 'bout this?"

This time there were two fingers and a slight sting upon entrance. Any pain he might've felt was washed aside when the pads of the duo of fingers rested on his prostate and massaged. Gasping, nearly sobbing, Byakuya felt his thighs instinctively trying to draw closed, yet Renji wouldn't allow it. The redhead forced them farther apart, leaving Byakuya even more helpless to the intimate ministrations.

He couldn't move when a third oiled finger joined the first two. The combined sensation sent shocks through him. They seemed to touch and stroke the very center of all his pleasure, teasing him into a twisting, squirming mess on the bed. A few rough thrusts into his hole demolished any remaining composure he might've possessed—he arched upwards from the bed with a keen at the electrical feelings drowning his senses—and then they settled on his spot, stroking richly into the pleasure button even knowing how sensitive it was.

And they wouldn't move! Constant stimulation slid up his spine in a heady tide, overwhelming his body. "Renji!" he called, his voice rising in pitch and volume with each passing moment of the incredibly intimate massage. "Renji, please… I… I…" He couldn't get out the words! He needed… he needed his Lieutenant _inside of him_.

"Yes, Byakuya?" The fingers became rougher; his channel clenched tightly around them; his breaths turned into gasping cries. "Are you going to come just from this?"

He didn't want that… he wanted Renji inside. He wanted that thick cock violating his supposedly sacred depths. He wanted Renji's powerful body and burning heated touch. "Take me," he whispered softly, looking over his shoulder into his lover's wild, black-marked face with shocked, dilated gray eyes. "Renji, please…"

The redhead let out a hum, tilting his head. "You can bet on it," he said—Byakuya felt a premature flash of relief—"But I want to see your body completely undone first."

The speed of the strokes against the center of his pleasure left his mind hazed and frantic. Rocking his hips, the noble nearly screamed, only managing to stifle his cries by burying his face in the sheets and biting harshly into a pillow. As if in punishment for denying Renji the pleasure of hearing his cries, the fingers within him rose in tempo again. His whole body jerked as if shocked by an electrical current.

A messy hand, smelling of sex and the exotic oil, curled in his hair, forcing his head back up. "I want to hear you," Renji growled, jerking roughly on the raven locks.

Byakuya felt his thighs clench sharply, his passage tightening as the coil in his belly pulled so tight he couldn't _take it anymore_. His breaths had risen to loud, needy cries in the dimly lit room, cries for Renji's ears only. The peak, he could feel, was moments away…

Every part of him tensed in the unimaginable pleasure, and suddenly the massage in his passage changed. The fingertips barely brushed over his hypersensitive spot, yet it was too late to stop the climax. A keening cry broke loose from the noble's lips as sensation built upon sensation, his seed dripping out of him as he was held at the peak. All he could do was sob mindlessly as his body was held, the fingers still massaging his trembling insides, forcing the orgasm on and _on _until it made him dizzy, until he thought that if Renji drew it out any longer he might faint. His hips shivered, frozen, and then they dropped as all strength fled from his muscles.

By the end of it, he could barely move from exhaustion. The fingers slipped out of his passage, leaving him bereft and quivering on the sheets, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Yet for all that, the warm satiation left him more relaxed than he'd been in a month. For once, he had no desire to move. He could have laid in the bed of sweet-smelling sheets for an eternity with Renji at his side.

"That wasn't so bad, was it? I bet you feel awfully relaxed now."

Speaking of Renji… Byakuya turned his head with his remaining strength, glancing at his lover with wide, teary gray eyes. "But you…" he began, glancing downwards at the evident bulge in his lover's hakama.

Wine-red eyes narrowed playfully. "You didn't seriously think I was finished with you, did you, _Byakuya?"_

The pure lust in those words sent a shudder up his spine again, breaking him from the soothing embrace of the afterglow. _Sweet Kami, we aren't finished yet?_

It was as if Renji could read the look in his eyes.

"We're not even _close_ to finished."

* * *

><p>There you go, complete PWP! This is the first time I've posted Bleach stuff, so I hope I didn't screw up characterization too much LOL<p>

I will be continuing this, but if you decide to follow it try to be understanding. I'm taking two writing classes right now _at the same time_, and as such I'm a little... busy (not including the other three classes I'm taking plus extracurricular and personal commitments) so don't beat up on me too much if the updating schedule isn't regular or anything.

And I would like suggestions about who _else_ to put Bya-bo with. I'll get bored of ByaRen really fast, so it would be appreciated if anyone wants to :D

Thanks a bunch!

Review if you feel like it


	2. Relaxation or the Lack Thereof Part II

And here's part two! I had it started, but I wasn't sure if I would finish it tonight or not, considering how much other crap I have to get done by the end of the week. It's not as great as I would've liked, but really, it barely surpasses vanilla status on the kink-scale. Here you have it: one of the few sweet, _mostly_ non-kinky smuts, I'll write. If it weren't for Renji's biting fetish, that is...

Ah well, that's beside the point, yeah? :D Let's get down to business!

Warning: YAOI (boy x boy as in slash - if you don't like it please don't read it or bug me about it - thank you :D), oral, anal, slight cussing, biting, a little bit of blood, hints of masturbation at the end... you get the picture, yeah?

Disclaimer: Bleach doesn't belong to me *sniffle* it belongs to Tite Kubo...

* * *

><p><strong>Relaxation... or the Lack Thereof (Part II)<strong>

"We're not even _close_ to finished."

That was all Byakuya heard before he found himself flipped onto his back and dragged to the edge of the soft mattress, his thighs tossed wide open to his partner's heated appraisal. Too exhausted to do much more than lie pliant and gasp, Byakuya could do nothing to stop the slick fingers from sliding over his skin to their own pleasure.

Renji took a long moment to examine his mortified lover's pinkened face and cum-stained, quivering body. "You're so beautiful," he commented lustfully.

With nothing to say, Byakuya laid still, tremors shooting through his oversensitive form. Was Renji going to fuck him now? Glazed gray eyes stared up at the redhead questioningly, waiting for the next move.

"You know," his lover added. "I don't want anyone to ever see you like this—no one except me. You remember who you belong to, don't you, _Byakuya?"_

His name spoken in Renji's husky voice was intoxicating. The dazed eyes fluttered shut. "Yes…"

"And…" Renji lifted one limp foot, caressing the graceful arch and seemingly fragile ankle. "Who do you belong to, Byakuya?" The redhead pressed his lips to the soft skin of the noble's calf, sliding them sensually up and down the shivering limb.

He was too tired to stifle his soft moan at the new touches assaulting his senses. "You…" he murmured, curling his toes as the slow burn of pleasure was rekindled in his belly.

Against his skin, Renji chuckled, nuzzling his knee. "You won't forget it," he guaranteed. "Tonight you're going to stand in front of a mirror naked and I'll make sure you never forget what you see."

Byakuya's leg was lowered, but instead of letting it drop over the edge of the mattress, Renji pressed it outwards, forcing his knee flat to the bed and repeating the process on the other side. The flush of afterglow on Byakuya's cheeks deepened to red once again as every intimate place on his body was uncovered—his legs were spread so wide it hurt! And there was nothing to protect him from Renji's ministrations. The hands that held his knees in place seemed as strong as steel against the efforts of his orgasm-weakened muscles.

Byakuya half-expected the redhead to take him right there like an animal, to slam his probably weeping, aching shaft up into the noble's clenching channel, to ravish it. He _wanted_ that, though he didn't think he would be able to keep up with even the gentlest of paces at the moment.

With his entire body open to be played with and teased, Renji had a veritable feast before him, waiting to be devoured. Those crimson eyes narrowed. The last thing Byakuya expected was for the panting, red-faced man to begin kissing his inner thighs, butterfly touches that made Byakuya's belly clench with each new flutter of lips on skin. It was too gentle, too sweet… He stared down at his lover, wondering vaguely what Renji was up to this time.

He had his answer a moment later.

A shock of pleasure-pain went up through his body when teeth pierced his inner thigh. Immediately, Renji tongued the throbbing skin and suckled before pulling away with an audible pop. The noble gasped softly, seeing the love-bite that now marred his pale skin, brilliant scarlet on white.

"Like it?" Renji asked proudly. "I think it becomes you."

He proceeded to add another one. Byakuya moaned helplessly, arching his back at the electrical sensations moving up and down his body in charged waves, all converging once more to form that knot in his lower belly. Another quickly followed. Looking down at the row of passion-marks on his skin sent liquid heat pooling between his thighs. Renji's smirk at the sight of his newly aroused body was devious.

"You _do _like that, huh?" His teeth left another vicious mark—Byakuya whimpered.

Five more had Byakuya moaning softly beneath his lover's hot mouth and cruel lips, thighs shaking from the exertion of being forced into the revealing position. Renji's arms slid farther under his knees, lifting his legs to hook his long calves over broad, sweaty shoulders. Faintly, Byakuya noticed the dizzying contrast of white against sun-kissed tan. Suddenly, it was as if his whole world was turning upside down.

Broad hands cupped his hips, stroking the tender hollows to make his gasp breathily, before lifting them upwards to the waiting, hungry mouth. Byakuya cried out loudly, brows furrowing in ecstasy, thighs clenching tightly, body screaming for _more_ of that _wonderful_ sensation.

It wasn't often that Renji did this act for him. His redheaded lover smirked, mouthing his sac teasingly, sending sharp spikes of pleasure flaring up into Byakuya's core. _Kami… feels so good… oh yes…_

"Renji…" he moaned, reaching down to tug at the scarlet hair trailing over his bare thighs, its soft ends electrifying his skin wherever it brushed. "More…"

Crimson eyes glimmered up at him in the dim light, reflecting golden, burning straight through him. Slowly, the redhead's tongue slid out to tease up his weeping shaft. Byakuya found he could not look away, even as he bit his lip to ward off the nearly high-pitched cry rising in his throat. That devious muscle traced up the pulsing vein on the understid of his flushed member, and then lips closed over him, bathing him in unbearable heat. "Oh Kami…" he moaned, back arching deliciously beneath the onslaught. "Oh Kami-sama…"

The tongue swirled around the throbbing head of his shaft sensually, pausing to dip into his slit and greedily lap away the writhing noble's pre-cum. Byakuya's head fell back into the cushions, his eyes wide and unfocused with desire, hands twisting in loose red hair. _More, more, more…_ He _needed more!_

As if sensing the rising tide of need within, Renji took him all the way down, wrenching a keen from his dark-haired lover. All around him, Byakuya felt throat muscles taut against his shaft, swallowing around it tightly. Slowly, Renji pulled back, dragging his mouth upwards in tandem with the arch of Byakuya's hips, and then took him down again, scraping his teeth gently against the velvety skin covering the hard steel of his arousal. The little drops of pain in the ocean of searing pleasure made Byakuya's whole body shudder wantonly, his legs pulling around his lover's shoulders, urging him on. Another painfully slow withdrawal, scraping teeth against his length, and Renji took him again… and again…

Byakuya couldn't _breathe!_ Each breath was extinguished with a sharp cry. Already, he could feel his violent orgasm rising, the pleasure somehow doubling and writhing in his loins. "Renji!" he called sharply, yanking on the hair in his grasp, his only current anchor to his scalding reality. "Renji, I— Please, I'm…"

Fingers clamped tightly about the bottom of his shaft, denying him the release his desperate body strived towards. At the denial, Byakuya nearly screamed, his body tensing in preparation for the end which didn't come, held on the edge even as Renji withdrew, leaving him barren.

Gasps echoed in the room, but all Byakuya could hear was his frantic heartbeat pounding in his ears. Every inch of his body was on fire, too shocked from reaching the knife's edge and being thrown back down to allow the anger which boiled just beneath the surface to rise. And there was Renji, leaning over his naked, sweat-slicked, trembling body with that damnable grin on his face, staring at Byakuya as if he were the main entrée of a starving man's meal. The redhead licked his lips slowly, as if savoring the taste of his lover on the flushed skin.

"You're so sweet," he complimented, leaning over to lick a wet trail of pleasure up the gasping noble's red-marked thigh. "I just can't get enough of you."

Teeth harshly embedded themselves into the soft flesh of his belly, the sharp pain and the soothing suckling sending spirals of heat into his core. He cried and writhed beneath the row of stinging bites left on his tender stomach and chest, yet nevertheless thankful when Renji released his thighs, allowing them to wrap around the redhead's slender hips anxiously. When had Renji abandoned his clothes? Byakuya couldn't seem to remember through the haze in his brain, especially when lips closed over a neglected nipple, teasing the peak with gentle nips—each one sent a shocking jolt down his spine and made him whimper—and soothing with strokes of his tongue. Only after thoroughly lavishing the swollen bud with attention did he move to the other to treat it with equal worship.

Nip—a spike of heat at his core—and then Renji suckled eagerly at the erect nipple, teeth bearing down upon the surrounding skin painfully to counter the pleasure. The delightful, beautiful contrast between the two had transcended his nerves—Byakuya could barely tell the pain from the pleasure; both made his belly tighten and his thighs pull taut with the need to pull his lover against his aching body, to have that shaft spearing him upwards from the sheets until he screamed…

Renji bit down cruelly on the offered bud, forcing a wail from his darker lover. His thick arms cradled Byakuya's arched, needy body as his pale pink nipples were ravished until they were aching and red from abuse. The noble clawed at his younger lover's back and stroked his smooth calves over the taut, heaving flanks, urging them forward against his ready, waiting body.

"Come inside me," he whispered, forcing Renji's head up so their eyes met. At his words, any hint of restraint disappeared from the redheads gaze, burning away into pure lust and heat. Byakuya wasn't prepared for the hand that curled in his raven hair, yanking his head back and exposing the vulnerable flesh of his throat, nor was he ready for the harsh bite that broke the tender skin. There was a single flex of strong, toned hips…

And Renji was inside him. The noble screamed softly, feeling the thick head of that shaft piercing his entrance, pushing his inner walls apart in a long, deep slide without a single hint of mercy whilst the redhead kept him pinned with hands and teeth. A massive flare of ecstasy swept through his body, forcing it to tense and tremble on the threshold of release once more, agony and delight mixing into one mass of tightly coiled _heat_.

He couldn't catch his breath. Renji was hilted within his passage, which fluttered around the invader.

Ever so slowly, Renji began to pull out of the noble's shivering body, his teeth still holding his prey in place for ravaging. A long, thin moan worked its way out of Byakuya's taut throat as the shaft withdrew until only the head remained within his welcoming heat—a sharp cry followed when Renji buried himself roughly within his lover, holding the suddenly twisting, writhing, _burning_ body steady so he could grind his hips into Byakuya's.

It completely short-circuited Byakuya's mind. A sharp change of angle later and white flashed behind his eyes as he screamed—for real this time! At the electrical burst of titillating sensation, his toes curled and his knees tightened around the gyrating hips, holding the redhead's turgid shaft inside as best he could while being fucked completely out of his mind.

Sweat built on his forehead and slid down his face and neck, through his hair, but Byakuya could care less at that moment. Each movement, each new shift, dragged his lover's cock across his sweet spot in flashes of pure pleasure.

In his barely coherent, conscious state, only long moans and soft cries left Byakuya's suddenly dry lips. Another tug of the hand in his hair reined his head back and teeth moved, burying themselves again and again in sharp stabs of stinging pain that somehow translated themselves in his mind into a long tirade of _mine, mine, mine, mine… property of Renji… don't touch!_

Byakuya didn't mind belonging to Renji right now.

_Especially_ once he began to thrust in earnest. Pure. Undiluted. Pleasure. Byakuya felt nothing else at that moment when the hard member inside him slammed up into his pleasure spot, battering and abusing it so wonderfully. Each thrust seemed to drive his hips up from the sheets with a new broken cry.

All inhibitions vanished. Each stab of the cock invading his most intimate depths, violating the supposed purity of his body, made his head spin, pushed him higher into euphoria beyond the reach of any reality except the reality of Renji's slick, hard body scraping against his aching nipples and weeping arousal, and the scent of sweaty scarlet hair that somehow flung itself onto his cheek and clung—the reality of their joining was all he could comprehend. And he loved it.

Writhing… twisting… clawing… He dug his nails harshly into straining shoulders; he threw his head from side to side in abandonment to the pleasure that swamped him, dragged him in a downward spiral towards oblivion.

Another brutal battering of his prostate… and another… The world completely disappeared in a sheet of pure white nothingness and the sound of sobbing cries in the candlelight. Even when the hand released his hair, he still arched his throat, begging for more love-bites to ravish the pale skin he offered as a sacrifice.

Instead, he felt steely arms wrap around his waist, pulling him upwards at the perfect angle for Renji to slam himself home at a nearly impossible pace, never missing the center of his elder lover's pleasure even once in his own frantic quest for release. Each time the center was touched, Byakuya's cries became louder, feverish with his need to fall over the edge that was so _damn close he could almost taste it!_

"Renji!" he managed to cry into the dim room, frantic body beginning to arch upwards. "Renji, now! Renji!"

Arms tightened, locking his hips into place. One more vicious thrust finished the nearly weeping noble. Byakuya let out a final shrill cry and fell limp in Renji's embrace, hypersensitive body shuddering, his cum spilled over his belly.

But Renji didn't _stop_. Growling, the redhead rode out the clench of his lover's orgasm-wracked body, bleary eyes watching the look of pure ecstasy on the raven-haired man's face—rosy lips parted in a heady cry, eyes clenched shut and brows furrowed as if in agony, cheeks flushed so fucking _beautifully_—the face of the most intoxicating creature he could remember ever meeting.

He wasn't finished.

Holding the hips in his grasp so Byakuya couldn't squirm away, he picked up the pace, mercilessly pounding against the pleasure spot in those depths. Gray eyes shot open, dilated so far they appeared black, and Byakuya cried again weakly, hands trying to take hold of Renji's shoulders.

"Too much," Byakuya told him, whimpering at the continued ministrations to his oversensitive body. "Renji…"

Hissing, Renji narrowed his eyes, feeling the heat spike. Orgasm came upon him so quickly that he didn't even _think _before burying his teeth a final time in Byakuya's shoulder—actually drawing blood—and he came in a rush of sensation. He drove himself into his lover once, twice more and froze with a gut-wrenching groan, half-hooded eyes focused on the way the body beneath him shuddered when his seed flooded the still convulsing passage around his cock, filling it to overflowing.

Only when he was finished did he allow his arms to falter and his body to collapse onto the trembling one of his lover. Beneath him, Byakuya was gasping for air, face still contorted with pleasure as his head remained tossed back against the cushions lining the mattress. Somehow, Renji caught his breath, moving to roll off the smaller body so as not to crush his lover beneath his full weight, but he found that the thighs cradling his hips would not budge. Soothingly, a cool leg ran up and down the back of his naked buttocks.

He looked up, seeing slate-gray eyes now partially open. "Stay," Byakuya whispered, pulling him down and nestling his panting face against the marred crook of his throat. "Don't move yet."

"But I don't want you to be—"

There was a soft moan; Byakuya shivered and rubbed against him teasingly. "I like feeling you," the noble told him in one of those rare moments of complete honesty—no cold deception in the voice, no shutter over the eyes. He was garnering such a soulful look from his Captain that it was nearly breathtaking.

Together, the two of them lounged in the heavy, comfortable silence of afterglow, waiting for their harsh breathing to cease and their cheeks to regain their normal coloring. Renji was almost sad to see the final rosy pink sheen disappear from the high, aristocratic cheekbones. He thought its addition made Byakuya look positively entrancing.

Eventually, though, Renji did have to withdraw from the welcoming cradle of slender, pale thighs. Byakuya groaned as their bodies once more became two, and Renji flushed slightly at the sight of cum spilling out of the loosened entrance and dripping onto the sheets. "I didn't hurt you anywhere, did I?" he asked nervously, no longer feeling as confident as he had during the initial seduction.

"Feels good…" the noble murmured, practically purring as he burrowed into the cushy mattress and soft sheets, "Don't want to move, Renji…"

"Heh," Sitting up, the redhead raised his arms, trying to stretch the sudden stiffness from his muscles. They easily fell into a state of relaxation; his entire body was thrumming with satiation after their coupling. And then his eyes fell on the rest of Byakuya's slender body, spread out over the dark bed.

Miles of pale skin were interrupted by brilliant red marks. Decorating his tender thighs and belly, dotting his chest and coalescing at his neck, Byakuya was the picture of ravishment even without his sexed-up flush. The kenseiken were nowhere to be found—Renji could only assume that they'd been lost somewhere in the flurry of activity—and Byakuya's hair was uncharacteristically loose and mussed in the sexiest way.

Just thinking about how this would appear to anyone else made Renji's gut clench with excitement and possession. This Byakuya—this seductive, languid creature—was _his_ Byakuya. No one else was allowed to see this side of the noble.

They stared at each other for a few more long minutes, the air around their bodies cooling the sweat and causing them to shiver. Even so, Renji hated to see the newly marked flesh disappear beneath Byakuya's shihakushō and scarf. After wiping the sweat away and putting the kenseiken—recovered from the rumpled bed—back into his long, soft hair, Byakuya looked as though he'd barely broken a sweat, as if he'd been lightly sparring.

Renji, on the other hand, knew he looked like a mess. He put his hair back up after a quick finger-combing and wiped some of the sweat from his face. If anyone saw him and Byakuya now, they'd probably just think the two had been sparring and Byakuya had kicked his butt _yet again_.

But Renji didn't mind. As long as he could continue to share this intimacy with his lover, he could care less what others thought. Byakuya's opinion was the only one that mattered to him. The two of them shared a brief kiss and caress and went their separate ways, both smelling of the lingering exotic oil-scent well into the evening.

* * *

><p>Byakuya stood before a full-length mirror in a loose yukata, staring at his neck and shoulder with dismay. It was a good thing he wore that scarf everywhere he went, because his neck was a mass of brilliant red bite-marks in the shape of his Lieutenant's teeth.<p>

_Well, he made good on his promise…_ Blushing, the noble undid the front of the yukata and guiltily let it slip off his shoulders to pool on the ground about his ankles, leaving his whole body bare under the faint caress of silvery moonlight. Even in the relative darkness, he could see the stark contrast between the marks Renji had left to remind him of "who he belonged to" against the lily white flesh.

The sight sent a tremor of excitement down his body.

_Damn it… He's right… _Byakuya didn't think he could ever forget being so utterly possessed even if he tried. Each one of the intimate bites throbbed and stung sharply, reminding him of their purpose. As his eyes skimmed over them and his hands traitorously followed their path, Byakuya felt the heat beginning to build within him again. Fingers skimmed tenderly over his ravished nipples and caressed the marks with delicate fingertips. _Renji really _has_ left his mark upon me._

But Byakuya found himself not minding over much as he walked away from his abandoned yukata and fell through cool night air to his welcoming futon. Truly, he found himself rather liking the beautiful red stains upon his skin and what they stood for.

After all, he very much enjoyed belonging to Renji.

* * *

><p>Note: And there it is! A two part, full ByaRen smut! (Actually, to be honest, this is the second full Bleach smut I've written. Oddly enough, most of my Bleach writing isn't sex...)<p>

Hope you enjoyed their smexing :D I aim to please

And once again, I'm open to pairing suggestions (or I'll just pick them myself, but you may reference the second line of the AN)

Review if you feel the need to


	3. The Birthday Gift

This idea came to me quite randomly in Psychology Class. Yes, that's a pretty awkward place to suddenly find yourself getting ideas about how you can sexually torment your favorite characters. I wrote an excerpt in code in my notebook so I wouldn't forget it and then stewed on the idea. This addition has a bit more plot to it than the other one, which was just plain old PWP smut.

I hope you enjoy this one. I'm not really sure this counts as a pairing or not... but we'll see, ne?

Warning: YAOI (boy x boy slash - if you don't like, don't read - please and thank you), toys, dub-con?, deception, illusions, fingering

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me...

(BTW: sorry if Bya-kun is OOC, but writing characters IC in bed is hard. Oh, and I think you should all listen to Byakuya theme-music Je Chante Pour Passer le Temps because it's amazingly beautiful - but that really has nothing to do with this story)

* * *

><p><strong>The Birthday Gift<strong>

It was the thirty-first of January and Byakuya Kuchiki went into work just like he did every day. There was nothing overly special about the chilly day, at least, not to the general public. In fact, Byakuya himself didn't even find the occasion to be that special after so many years; its novelty had long faded away.

For the fact was not well known, but it was the Sixth Division Captain's birthday—this morning Rukia had kissed him on the cheek, albeit shyly, and offered him a small box wrapped in bright colored paper with a bow, stating that it was something she'd seen humans do in the real world when they celebrated the birth of someone important to them. Byakuya had yet to open it, but he planned to do so in the privacy of his home.

No one else but Rukia and the Captains who were his elders would have known that today was his birthday, and he liked it that way.

However, he decided that the quirky tradition of gift-giving on birthdays was some sort of new trend in the Seireitei. He couldn't think of any other reason for the box sitting on his desk, wrapped in pale blue paper with a bright pink bow. The Captain looked down at it distastefully. The tag attached to the horrid ribbon was glittering, tiny speckles of the irritating, shimmering dust wafting down onto the smooth surface of his desk. Gingerly, as if to make sure no glitter touched his fingertips, the Captain pushed open the tag.

_To Byakuya~_

_Have a Happy Birthday_

He stared at the words, both confused and more than slightly irritated. _What is that supposed to mean? How did they even find out about my birthday?_

Once more, his eyes skimmed over the rather long box. Should he open it here? Should he wait until he returned to the manor? As much as he hated the brightly colored box and the glitter, he _was_ curious to see if the "gift" inside told him anything about who had the gall to sneak into his office leaving birthday presents in the first place.

_Shall I open it now or later…?_ Though he would never wish for anyone to ever find out, Byakuya did find himself giving in to his urges every now and again. Long, graceful fingers pulled at the bow, watching the soft ribbon unravel and fall limply to the desk. The paper came next as he methodically pried at the tape, unfolding the creased edges to reveal a rather plain-looking white box beneath. His fingers skimmed over the smooth white cardboard after discarding the crumpled paper and pink ribbon to the other side of his desk, ignoring them completely. One nail caught at the underside of the lid, lifting it upwards so the noble could peer inside the box.

His eyes widened when he recognized the "gift" within, his fingers then proceeding to slam the box shut with unnecessary force that shook the whole desk. A flush lit up his normally pale cheeks and nose.

_Who on Earth…? What is the meaning of this? Surely this is some sort of joke!_

There was no way that that was what he thought it was.

Though he had the urge to throw the supposed present across the room, there was also that niggling voice in the back of his head, egging him on. _Look inside… You just imagined it! You _have_ to be dreaming…_

His fingers lifted the lid, and this time they didn't slam it shut. He was _definitely_ not dreaming. It really _was_ what he thought it was.

But who on Earth would _dare_ give him such a thing? None of the Captains would do this, or at least, not those old enough to know that today was his birthday. The color (pale pink) indicated that it hadn't been the Captain of the Eleventh (for which Byakuya was eternally grateful) and it wasn't the bloodthirsty man's style anyways. Ukitake would never do something like this, and Byakuya was fairly certain that Kyōraku preferred women to men. He didn't even want to think of the _possibility_ that it had come from either the Head Captain, Unohana _or_ Kurotsuchi… the very thought made him shudder in absolute revulsion.

Nevertheless, he hesitantly removed it from the box, setting the white cardboard on top of the ribbon at the corner of his desk, and gently laid the glass object down on top of his paperwork. He'd never used one before, but he knew what it was, having heard of such things often enough from not only the men in his Division (albeit by eavesdropping), but also from Kyōraku as well. He didn't think it had been any other Captains, but... Yoruichi would _definitely_ dare to do something like this; however, she wouldn't bother hiding her identity in the note, all too happy to gloat over how embarrassed she "knew" Byakuya would be at receiving such a gift for his birthday, followed by a request for pictures of him using it… this…

Dildo… a glass dildo decorated with pale pink…

Slowly, his fingers traveled over the smooth glass to the flared bottom. It was realistically shaped and sized, that much he would admit to himself, even as his cheeks flushed even darker with embarrassment. Traitorous thoughts were quickly stoked in his mind, thoughts about how the curved object would feel if he tilted it just right to arch up into that spo—

_No! Do not even go there!_ Quickly, he pulled his hand away, as if burned. He wasn't going to use it! He would throw it away so no one would ever know that he'd had it or even taken the time to _look_ at it. It would go straight back into that box and into the waste-bin and he would never see it again!

Already, he was reaching for the container, ready to shove the pink monstrosity back inside and abandon it to be taken out with the garbage when there was a loud knock at his office door. "Captain?" a familiar voice called through the door. Byakuya's hand froze halfway between the dildo and the box, his eyes wide in surprise.

_I cannot let him see this!_ Helplessly, he grasped the toy and shoved it up the sleeve of his shihakushō, gloved hand clenched on the dark fabric to keep it from falling out. Byakuya barely had time to will the flush off his face before his Lieutenant, not hearing his answer, pushed the door open.

The redhead froze, seeing his Captain staring at him with a blank face. "What do you need, Lieutenant Abarai?"

Renji scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, sorry!" he apologized. "I didn't hear you say anything, so I figured you weren't here." His Lieutenant shrugged and walked towards him, carrying a very large, forlorn-looking stack of papers in his muscular arms. "My reports are at the top, and the rest is from the Twelfth. I dunno what that cre—Captain Kurotsuchi wants. His Lieutenant wouldn't explain."

Knowing the Captain of the Twelfth, it was likely to be another form requesting to "borrow" some of the members of his squad for "testing" of some sort. Immediately after Renji left, he was going to use Hado 31 to burn the entire stack, sans the report. "Very well, Lieutenant Abarai, you may leave."

His Lieutenant turned as if to head to the door, but froze and stared at the unwrapped box and ribbon on the corner of his Captain's desk in confusion. _Damn it!_ "I didn't know it was your birthday, Captain," he said, eyes moving back to Byakuya's completely blank face.

"It is hardly a matter of importance," the noble insisted, almost biting his lip when he felt the smooth surface of his "gift" slipping against the inside of his sleeve, nearly falling out right there into his lap. "My sister merely has sent her regards as to the happy occasion." He failed to explain why the present was missing from the open, empty box.

Renji looked like he wanted to ask, but the Lieutenant decided to pretend to ignore the fact, a frown on his face as he left. "Good evening, Captain. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Only once his Lieutenant was completely gone from both sight and sound did he pull the dildo back out, his eyes taking in the twisting pink designs within, eyebrows furrowed in a way that looked slightly painful. _Kami, why me?_

Furthermore, now he _couldn't_ be seen without the gift, because if Renji was Renji, everyone in the Sixth Division would know that today was his birthday and that Rukia had sent him a box with a pink ribbon in less than an hour. And Byakuya absolutely _refused_ to take the risk that this pink glass sex toy would be discovered in _his_ garbage bin by some poor, unsuspected unseated member of Squad Four, in which case everyone in the Seireitei would know by the end of the week.

With a soft groan, he stuck it back in the white box, foregoing the paper and only tying the bow back up around the present. Hopefully, Renji wouldn't tell Rukia what he had seen, because he was fairly certain that the ribbon on the present _she_ had given him was, in fact, green. He didn't feel like explaining the presence of a second gift to his adoptive sister. He wasn't her father; he didn't want anything to do with her "birds and bees" talks. He was entirely willing to leave that task to Ukitake.

* * *

><p>So the toy had found its way home with its receiver. Locked in the safety of his room, Byakuya stared at the <em>thing<em>, wondering what he should do with it now. It would be even harder to dispose of it here, where all the servants would find out all too soon and speculations about a new Lady Kuchiki or some such nonsense would arise—or worse—rumors that he was having secret meetings with a mistress in the night.

_Well,_ he thought to himself, frowning slightly down at it, _would it really hurt so terribly to keep it?_ He could keep it locked up somewhere in his room, safely hidden from the servants, and no one would ever need to know that he had actually kept the damn thing. It would never see daylight again.

Yes, that would work fine! He would lock it up in his bottom drawer and everyone would be none-the-wiser about his private life or lack thereof.

(And, guiltily somewhere in the back of his mind, he _was_ thinking about what it would be like to—maybe—use it, but he was far from ready to admit _that_ to himself.)

The noble's fingers closed around it and lifted, quickly depositing it into his bottom drawer for "safe-keeping". With one last look at the device, he shut the wood heavily, definitively, and locked it with an ornate key. As long as he didn't have to look at it, he could pretend it didn't exist. No one needed to know, and he _certainly_ didn't need to remember.

* * *

><p>That's what he told himself anyway. For the next week, he completely ignored the taboo bottom drawer of his bedside table, though he was hyper-aware of its status as "not-to-be-opened-ever-again". Even so, whenever he returned home and retreated to the sanctuary of his room, his eyes would rest on the drawer for a few long moments before moving on, and he couldn't keep the thoughts out of his head…<p>

What would it be like? He'd never had a male lover before… would it feel good?

Curiosity, as they say, killed the cat.

Byakuya rolled over on his futon, annoyed at his inability to sleep. Gray eyes rose to the window, staring out into moonless blackness and feeling… anxious. He just _couldn't sleep_ tonight! Normally when he returned home he was more than ready for a very long rest after completing all his daily duties as Head of the Clan.

For some reason, though, his body just wouldn't allow him to rest.

Growling, feeling uncomfortably hot, he pushed the comforter down to his waist to feel the cool air on his exposed skin. With a huff, he rolled over again, closing his eyes firmly and trying _not to think_.

It didn't work.

Like an itch that _needed_ to be scratched, his whole body was becoming uncomfortably warm. Squirming, he managed to dislodge most of the covers, uncaring of how his sloppy behavior might appear to the servants in the morning after he left for work. Without the covers, the cool night air was held at bay only by the sleeping yukata loosely tied around his waist. Lower arms, legs and a traitorous shoulder were bare to the room, and he enjoyed to the coolness for a few minutes longer.

Except… it didn't seem to be helping him sleep. The raven-haired man tried very, _very_ hard to _sleep_. But he just… couldn't.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ Tomorrow, when he returned to the office and the ever-present stack of paperwork waiting for his signature, he would regret not getting rest when he had the chance. The problem was that, even now, when he should be freezing his balls off without a comforter to protect him from the winter chill just outside, he was still too warm to sleep. It was the middle of the night and he _wasn't tired_.

One more time, he flipped himself over with determination. _I am going to sleep_, he told himself as he settled down on the futon once more. The only problem was, in the process, the yukata rode up on his thighs, the soft fabric teasing sensitive, neglected skin in a way that his body immediately registered as _erotic_.

And it reacted accordingly with embarrassing swiftness. A flush lit up the noble's cheeks as he lay still for several long minutes.

_I've never had these problems before,_ he thought bitterly, finding that the icy room and thoughts of suffering through paperwork did not put off the "mood" in the least. _Even after Hisana died, I've never felt inclined to do… that._

Perhaps it was… was the fault of that… that "gift" he had received on his birthday.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, turning his head to stare at the chest of drawers in the corner just a few feet away. While lying on the floor, his head was approximately level to the forbidden drawer. Helplessly, he stared at it, and found that this only acerbated his situation all the more, not that that should have been surprising.

_This is nothing to be worried about. I have been thinking about inappropriate things all week and I just need to relieve tension._ Renji would have just told him that jerking off was normal and rudely wondered how Byakuya had lived without sexual contact for fifty years and not gone insane._ There is no denying it… This problem is not going to go away by itself._ That point was abundantly clear.

Cautiously, the noble reached down to peel the yukata from his body. The folds of fabric brushed up against his hardening member and sent spirals of heat through him, giving him a distinctly lightheaded feeling even as he stared down at his naked, aroused body. It wasn't as if he'd _never_ masturbated before, but…

His eyes slid over to the drawer, mind straying into forbidden territory again.

_What would it feel like…?_

The first urge was to shake his head—he absolutely _couldn't_ do _that_ in the house. What if one of the servants accidently caught him at it? That would lead to all sorts of unwanted complications…

_It's the middle of the night. As long as you're quiet none of them will even be awake to see the main event,_ the traitorous, seductive voice in his head whispered. _Maybe you will even _like_ it._

_Maybe after I try it I'll forget all about it and this problem will _go away, Byakuya added bitingly. He'd been trapped with thoughts of his illicit birthday present for a whole week, thoughts which distracted him from paperwork, made him spill his tea once on his shihakushō when Renji had abruptly interrupted his (guilty) fantasy by bursting into his office, and were apparently causing him to have hot-sweats in the middle of the night and get sexually aroused with barely a touch.

It was worth a try, wasn't it?

Byakuya gave in. The temptation that had been plaguing him all week was overwhelming in the face of the throbbing need that made itself home in his belly. When the noble stood and silently stepped across the room, yukata hanging off his shoulders and exposing his body, he only felt it intensify. The idea of doing something so… naughty… was simply electrifying.

Hands fumbled with the key and pulled the drawer open; it was sitting right at the top of a stack of other useless objects he would have burned if he had bothered to take the time to dispose of them. His long fingers closed over its smooth, cold surface and lifted it out, touching it as if it might leap up and bite him. Somehow, now that he was examining it with the mindset of a horny young male, it looked much more appealing than it had when he'd first laid eyes on it. There was a particularly sharp throb between his thighs when he thought about how it would feel sliding over his intimate places.

_Lotion… need lotion…_ He didn't have any oil on hand—after all, he hardly had a use for it in his bedroom—but he did keep hand lotion. Its sweet lavender scent wafted headily over him as he popped open the top of the bottle and brought both it _and_ the intimidating dildo back to his cooling futon.

Though he knew how this was supposed to work, Byakuya had never actually touched himself _there_ before. Biting his lip, he spread a thick layer of lotion along three of his fingers and slid them past his angrily flushed cock towards that small, tight entrance hidden beyond.

His fingers teased around it at first, hesitant to touch, but urged on by the strangely erotic feel of the extremely sensitive flesh of his buttocks and inner thighs being played with. A finger dipped inwards, circling it once and then pressing to the fluttering entrance. If Byakuya's face had been flushed before, it was the color of Renji's hair now, just imagining what he must look like with a finger softly caressing the extremely tender pucker. And even those soft touches were making his whole abdomen shiver and flex with pleasure, tightening and relaxing anxiously.

_Slowly…_ The tip of his index finger pushed down hesitantly, and with a gasp the noble felt his body open up and allow it inside. Biting his lip against any more traitorous sounds, he began to push it farther inside, his breaths rising into soft pants. At first the sensation just felt strange.

He slid the entire digit inside and held it there, his body faintly trembling. _Relax… relax…_ Pulling out… sliding back in… His finger crooked, tapping against something inside him which sent a shock of pleasure through his body and a louder gasp through his lips. Of its own accord, it began moving.

A few more gentle thrusts and he brought a second finger into play. This time, though, sliding both inside sent stinging pain up his spine. The noble stiffened slightly and ground his teeth together. Curling his fingers, he found that spot inside his channel once more and rubbed, feeling his whole body once again relax about the invaders in the face of the blissful sensation centered between his thighs. _Oh Kami… feels so good… Oh…._

The fingers spread, opening his body up farther to the cold air. _Doesn't that feel good?_ It was that voice again, whispering temptingly in the back of his mind. Soft moans were the reply he gave, unable to voice words while concentrating on the ravishing sensation boiling up from bthe place his fingers stroked. The pain he should have felt from stretching the untouched muscles so far was conspicuously absent beneath the hot tide of pure pleasure… should it not have hurt more?

But then, when the pads of his fingers massaged that spot again, he forgot to question. Arching gracefully, he brought the third finger inside, crying out at the sharp pain that mixed up with the bursts of shocking pleasure. Who could have known that touching himself in such a strange, forbidden way would be so _wonderful_? He could barely bring himself to halt his deepening moans by biting down on the corner of his blanket, not wanting to risk the servants hearing such embarrassing noises from his chambers. Yet the thought of them hearing him, of them catching him with his fingers inside his quivering entrance, playing with his own body like this, set him aflame and made his moans rise in pitch to soft mewls of need.

Once… twice more he brushed against the center of his pleasure before his toes curled and the coil in his belly tightened warningly. Hot waves of sensation were beating their way up and down his flesh. _Don't stop,_ the voice purred. _Keep going… you're so close to the edge…_

The brush of cold glass against his burning thigh brought him out of his frenzy momentarily. Hazy gray eyes settled on the pink glass and his free hand crawled towards it, grasping it between his long, shaking fingers. In a sudden seductive streak, he dragged the dildo down his thigh and back up, loving how the cold against his hot skin made his whole body shiver and the muscles in his legs pull taut. Around his fingers, his passage squeezed, as if _begging_ to have that object put inside, to fill him up in a way three fingers couldn't possibly manage. He _wanted _it inside him!

_Oh Kami…_ Carefully, he pulled his fingers out, moaning when his body cried to have them put back inside, feeling unbearably empty, and instead brought the dildo up to his throbbing entrance, gasping when the cool surface touched the pucker. _Oh Kami… I'm really going to do this…_

The head pressed down and began breeching him in a long, slow slide that made his back arch. Panting breaths filled the room, sending puffs of white air up before his eyes. One simple push and it would be inside him. That was all it would take and the thick glass object would be forcing his intimate walls apart… Byakuya's pants became erratic, the anxious waiting and the thoughts just as erotic as the fingering had been. He thought that if he waited much longer he might faint without even having satisfied his curiosity.

_"Are you ready?"_ For a second, Byakuya could swear that he'd heard _that_ voice out loud this time… His eyes blinked open, staring blurrily up at the wall. _"I'll make you feel _so good_, darling."_

_What is going o—?_

Warm digits wrapped around his wrist, the wrist of the hand holding the dildo up against his hole. There was barely a moment's warning before strong fingers drove his hand upwards, pushing the wide head of the dildo past the ring of muscle guarding his tender insides. The noble opened his mouth to give a loud keen of shock, but found another foreign hand over his mouth, muffling the sound. Having the toy penetrate him left Byakuya light-headed, and his heart pounded hard in his throat when the warmth of another body against his back became apparent.

_Oh sweet Kami-sama, there's someone in my room!_ Wide-eyed and violently shaking in helpless pleasure, he tried to turn his head to look, but the hand wouldn't allow him to budge. The fingers on his wrist continued to drive upwards, sliding the cool glass along his inner walls without mercy while he whined and squirmed. His eyes rolled back in his head, thoughts dissolving under a wave of pure need.

"Hush now…" When the toy was finally all the way within him, Byakuya merely laid still, whimpering softly, and waited for something to happen. There was only a bit of pain, but it was easily overshadowed by the shocking sensation of cold, smooth glass against his throbbing prostate, the feel of it pressing against his inner walls—cool against boiling heat.

And then it began to withdraw. His belly clenched, walls pulling tight as if trying to keep it inside him. _Feels so good…_ And intimate. Nothing had ever touched him like this before, and now he wasn't even in control. It was that other hand, belonging to the stranger holding him captive in his own room, which was pulling the toy from his depths until finally the broad head stretched his entrance and popped out with a mind-shattering spike of pleasure. Byakuya gave a loud cry, his body seizing and then falling limp once more.

For a few seconds he merely gasped against the leather covering his mouth, feeling exhausted and at the same time more alive than he had in decades. Then it pressed again against his entrance, forcing him open, bringing another heated cry up his throat. His whole body arched and shuddered when it breeched him again, sliding all the way up into him until his body couldn't take it any farther.

There weren't any words for him to describe how unbelievably _good_ it made him feel. He should have been terrified and screaming, trying to escape, but his limbs wouldn't move the way the logical part of his brain wanted. Every instinct he had screamed for _more movement_ and _more friction_._ Faster... more... pleasure... hurry..._

Byakuya couldn't think, though. The movements were slow and deliberate, pulling the toy completely from his needy hole each time and a few seconds later pushing into him all over again, invading his helpless body without hesitation, stimulating all of the sensitive nerves in that ring of muscle which now fluttered and squeezed helplessly around the intruder, whether trying to hold in or keep out he couldn't even tell._ Please,_ he wanted to cry, _more…_

But there was no more speed. Slow and steady, the toy was pulled out once more, and his whole body jolted at the feeling, soft cries trying to break free from beneath the hand. Byakuya could feel droplets of sweat sliding down his face, which felt like it was burning right up despite how cold his room was.

"Is that not enough?" the deep, teasing voice asked against his ear. The dildo was pressed inside him once more, and Byakuya mewled and tossed his head, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. _More, more, more…_

It froze inside him, pressed up against his pleasure spot. Byakuya didn't dare move at all, though his legs were shaking violently. Waiting… waiting…

He felt the flex of the hand on his wrist as it twisted the toy within him. Pleasure violently shot through his body, and he screamed behind the hand over his lips, eyes rolling back in his head. It was pressing punishingly hard against his sweet spot, torturing his whole body with tiny thrusts against the tender button, deliberately playing with the captive until Byakuya was reduced to sobs with each movement inside him. He struggled weakly against his captor, wanting nothing more than to _move._ It felt like his belly was pulled so tight it could snap any second.

A slightly sharper thrust—his body jerked and pulled tight, brows furrowing. He was _so close_ to falling… Everything was shaking! And he hadn't even touched his flushed, throbbing sex yet! Byakuya felt as if just brushing his fingers on his tender skin would send him falling straight over the edge.

The longer he waited, the more tense he became, and all the more erotic his lack of control over what was happening to him was. "You're close, aren't you?" the voice asked him, a hot tongue tracing the shell of his ear.

_Yes, Kami, yes, so close!_ The hand pulled, drawing the dildo out of him in a way that made his whole body writhe and filled the room with half-stifled, breathless cries of need. He felt the mind-blowing pressure of the mushroomed head trying to leave his clenching passage—his cries became weak keens and his body thrashed—and then it slammed up into him without warning, brutally finding his pleasure spot. His breath cut off abruptly, leaving him silent as his passage convulsed around the thick dildo.

And then it started moving. Crying and writhing in ecstasy, he could do nothing but accept it as the toy plunged into him again and again so quickly his body simply couldn't keep up. Each thrust into his over-stimulated sweet spot made flashes of light burn behind his eyes. There were no thoughts now; he could think of nothing but how_ good_ his body felt._ Oh yes! Yes, please!_ The words couldn't escape from beneath the hand of his captor, but instead came out as choked exclamations. There was no inch of his inner walls that was not being touched and rubbed by the slick surface of the dildo, and even when it became too much, when his thighs tried to snap shut around his captor's domineering wrist to halt the wicked thrusts and his body squirmed to both escape and draw closer to the rising peak, he couldn't escape. He could do _nothing_. He was _helpless _and in ecstasy.

Three... four... five more deep thrusts that hit the very center of his pleasure, and there was a spike of mind-shattering bliss—Byakuya's vision went completely white—and his body reached its climax. The pleasure overwhelmed him, nearly pulling him underneath the tide of consciousness twice with the sheer force of it as he spilled himself all over his front and the sweaty sheets beneath. His bliss rose sharply—he might have screamed; he couldn't remember—and then crested... He floated back down to earth.

The first thing he felt was _cold_. Winter air whispered over his skin, giving him goosebumps. Blearily, his eyes opened and took in his surroundings: his room was dark but shrouded in soft starlight and his futon was a complete mess, his sheets scattered and rumpled, dotted with the evidence of his illicit activities.

He pulled his hand away from his lips and—but wait? _His hand?_

Byakuya stared at it in confusion even as his body thrummed in the afterglow. Had that been his own hand the whole time? But he could have sworn…

His head turned, but there was no one there. He was quite alone in his private chambers. There was no strange man. And when he looked down at where his shaking fingers limply gripped the toy that still rested fully within him, there were no fingerprints embedded into his wrist, though the grip had easily been bruising in strength.

_Did I… image the whole thing?_

It had definitely been arousing. Was it possible for him to have imagined the whole ordeal, to live out one of his fantasies like that? He couldn't be sure, but upon finding that no one else had been inside his room, Byakuya let it go, suddenly feeling too exhausted to argue with himself.

Gently, he removed the dildo from his body. There was a bit of a sting as it came out, and he wrapped it immediately in a cloth and set it aside, knowing that he wouldn't touch it again until it had been cleansed properly. Nevertheless, he thought as he hid it beneath his futon for the night, he doubted that would be the last time he used it. Every inch of his body was crying in relief after having been neglected for such a long time. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this good since before Hisana's death.

_And here I thought using it once would get rid of the temptation, not make it worse._

Groaning softly, he quickly wrapped his shivering body back up in his yukata and comforter, burying himself beneath their warm embrace to drift off into sleep in a haze of satiation, a soft flush still adorning his high cheekbones. Maybe tomorrow night he would try that again… just to be sure, of course, and not out of any desire to do such unseemly things to his body again.

Or so he told himself, anyway.

* * *

><p>Little did Byakuya know that he had indeed been heard by someone after all: a ragged yet nevertheless arrogant figure standing just beyond his window, taking in the night air with a smug little smile on his lips. His brown eyes had not once looked inside to see the noble in the throes of ecstasy; it had not been necessary. After all, what Byakuya thought to be a figment of his imagination had, in fact, been caused by this strange intruder upon the Kuchiki Estate. The illusion had been all too easy to create and the Kuchiki didn't even think to question its origins further in his state of fatigue.<p>

_It seems that that annoying gift Gin gave me all those years ago _did_ eventually come in handy after all,_ he thought to himself, feeling the reiatsu of the Kuchiki finally settle into a sleeping pattern. _All I had to do was pass it on and Byakuya did the rest._

Everything had gone according to plan… so far.

It was a shame that he had to start over from the beginning, he decided, but now that he was free he had no time to waste reminiscing. It was, though, amusing to note that the term "seduced to the dark side" was about to take on an entirely different meaning for the beautiful dark-haired noble.

_I'll be back, darling._ And with that, he was gone, leaving Byakuya none the wiser.

* * *

><p>And so it ends...<p>

Part II...?

Ah well, I hope you all enjoyed that. I already have a plan for the next one :D Poor Byakuya

Suggestions are welcome nevertheless

Review if you wish to


	4. Requited Attraction

Feels like forever... I've been so busy it's not even funny. I've had this half-written for more than a week, but my papers and projects take priority over my extra writing, I'm afraid. (Not to mention, with how shitty I've been feeling lately, writing smut just hasn't appealed to me at all. What's the fun in writing it if you can't enjoy it?).

But I am back! Finally! This is my new little ficlet with the pairing Senbonzakura x Byakuya because geecee asked for it and I thought it would be fun to give it a shot. Don't know how good it is, but I'm going to post it anyway, ne?

Warning: Slash (boy x boy - don't like, don't read please), slight D/s, slightly dom-uke, oral/anal sex, rimming (if you don't know what it is, you might wanna look it up, cause it grosses some people out), a bit of swearing... I think that's about it for this one.

Disclaimer: Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo, not me *pouts*

* * *

><p><strong>Requited Attraction<strong>

"We are returning home. Come, Senbonzakura."

"Yes, Master."

This was fairly typical interaction between the two of them. Silently, Senbonzakura followed his master's brisk footsteps out of the Sixth Division barracks, a few paces behind the Kuchiki. He didn't mind much, though. It gave him a better view of the slender, graceful body before him.

It was a bit of a guilty pleasure of his, watching his master walk. Something about the way Byakuya moved was simply delicious. It had to do with how his hips swayed ever so slightly, Senbonzakura thought.

He could just imagine running his hands down the slender sides of his master's body, grabbing onto those hips and holding them locked in place. A vision came to his mind immediately of Byakuya bare body surrendered before him, of a flushed face looking back at him over a pale, marked shoulder and a pink tongue sensually running over full lips.

_"Hurry up, Senbonzakura… Take me…"_

"Senbonzakura, keep up!"

The zanpakutō shook the fantasy from his thoughts, instead focusing on his master. Byakuya was looking over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, frowning ever so slightly at Senbonzakura's inattention. "Forgive me, Master," he placated, inclining his head ever so slightly. "I was merely lost in my thoughts."

A thin brow furrowed ever so slightly. Senbonzakura could imagine that it might make the same movement when its owner's body was breeched for the first time, and that did nothing to keep away the arousal threatening to sneak up on him.

"Try not to get distracted," Byakuya scolded lightly. He didn't give Senbonzakura even a moment's notice before flash-stepping towards the Estate. With an almost inaudible sigh, the zanpakutō took off after his master.

He really shouldn't have been thinking such things about Byakuya. It wasn't appropriate at all. But he just _couldn't help himself_. It wasn't _his_ fault that everything Byakuya did was sexy, that no matter how hard his master tried to be emotionless and poised, Senbonzakura knew what Byakuya was _really_ like. He might have known his master better than Byakuya knew himself. And he _wanted_ Byakuya. He wanted every inch of the stubborn noble writhing beneath him.

_It's never going to happen. Byakuya would never allow such a thing._

Or so he thought. If someone had told Senbonzakura that he didn't know Byakuya as well as he thought he did, he might have been offended. If he could've read the thoughts of his master (as he often wished he could), he would have _known_ that he didn't know Byakuya as well as he thought he did.

* * *

><p>Several flash-steps ahead of his zanpakutō, Byakuya was having trouble concentrating. He hated that stupid mask covering up Senbonzakura's face. It frustrated him to no end that he could never see the expression on his hot-tempered zanpakutō's features. All he could see were the large blue eyes peeking out from the eye-holes of the mask that was never removed, even in his presence.<p>

Sometimes, though, seeing just the eyes was enough. Like a few moments ago. Byakuya bit the inside of his cheek lightly, head nearly spinning. Having someone look at him with lust wasn't at all unusual—men did it and women did it. Having _Senbonzakura_ look at him with lust, like he wanted to _devour_ him, made Byakuya's heart stutter in his chest.

_"I was merely lost in my thoughts" my ass!_

This discovery was not new. He'd known that Senbonzakura lusted after him for a while now, but he hadn't known what to do with the knowledge. For weeks he'd thought about it… what to do… what to do…

After much deliberation he had a plan, and now was the perfect time to implement it. He gave the purple streak that was his zanpakutō a backwards glance, wondering how Senbonzakura would react to what he was about to do. There was little doubt in his mind, though, that the zanpakutō wouldn't protest too much, not if those heated blue eyes were telling the truth.

Anticipation boiled in his belly, accompanied by softly fluttering butterflies. Byakuya's hands nearly shook from excitement as he landed in the back garden, not feeling like using the front door and going through a plethora of social pleasantries in order to get to the privacy of his own chambers. It would just be too humiliating if any of the servants noticed the unusual tremor to his fingers or the dust of rosy blush on his cheeks. Immediately, his legs carried him without thought, his mind drifting precariously.

He couldn't _wait_.

* * *

><p><em>He is acting unusual.<em> That was Senbonzakura's first thought as he followed behind his master through the twists and turns of the maze that was the Kuchiki Estate. Normally Byakuya would make for the office first thing after greeting the servants and handing out evening orders like a proper Head of the House. Today he not only had abandoned his duties, but he was going in the _wrong direction_. The study was not located in the North Wing of the house…

_What is going on?_ His eyes bored into the back of Byakuya's head. _What are you up to, Byakuya Kuchiki?_

The rhythmic pounding of sandaled feet on the floorboards echoed in his head, as did the slam of doors being pulled open one by one. He knew where they were going, now. Hell, he'd been inside his master's private quarters enough to at least know that that was where they were heading.

Just on the threshold of the room, though, his master paused. The Kuchiki turned to look at him with a tiny frown, the strangest look in his gray eyes. _Are his pupils always that big or is it just the dim lighting?_

"Wait here, Senbonzakura," he ordered. "I will call you when I want you to enter."

_What?_

"Yes, Master…" Confusion distracted him from admiring his master's beauty. And a bit of disappointment accompanied it. The end of the day was the only time he ever got to see Byakuya without clothes, another guilty pleasure of his. His master was hardly modest about undressing in front of another man, especially his own zanpakutō… normally, anyway. Once again, he couldn't help but wonder what Byakuya was up to.

The door slid shut behind the noble, leaving Senbonzakura alone in the hallway outside. Even so, he could hear Byakuya flitting about the room, the slight squeak of furniture being moved and the rustle of clothes dropping to the floor. Though he saw Byakuya almost completely unclothed every day, the mental image still sent a little shiver through his spine.

The layers hit the floor, and he imagined everything coming off Byakuya piece by piece, all of it pooling around slender ankles and leaving the vast expanse of pale, creamy skin completely uncovered. In real life, he would stare discreetly and pretend to lower his eyes whenever Byakuya turned around, but his fantasies were so much different.

_He snared an ankle, teasingly pulling the noble closer whilst Byakuya gave him a confused little glance. "What do you think you are doing, Sen—?"_

_But his hands had not halted. They slid upwards over smooth flesh, finding the soft and yet firm bottom of his master, cupping and squeezing lightly as they steered Byakuya closer. "What does it look like I'm doing, Master?"_

_There was a little shiver through the naked body his eyes were molesting. "Senbonzakura, I—"_

"Senbonzakura, you may enter now."

Mentally, he groaned and wondered if Byakuya would notice the half-hard erection poking against the front of his clothes. Why did his master always choose such inconvenient times to draw him out of his thoughts?

Cautiously, he pushed open the door and slipped inside his master's private quarters. The room was dark, though, and only the glimmers of the fading evening sunlight lit the place, casting vibrant faint golden shadows over everything. Senbonzakura half-expected to see Byakuya sitting on a cushion in the corner, working at the desk he kept there for late-night paperwork. That, however, was not the case.

In fact, immediately he noticed something out of place. _What…? Where did that come from?_

Byakuya perched himself on the edge of a Western-style couch, one leg crossed over the other, leaning back against the velvety cushioning. Originally, Senbonzakura's eyes had been drawn to the strange new furniture, but as soon as he saw his master… he forgot.

_It should be illegal,_ he decided,_ to look that sensual._

Only a thin, silk yukata tied with a sash at the waist covered up the noble's gorgeous body, and it didn't leave much to the imagination. It clung to Byakuya's hips and thighs, molded itself to his skin, and left the lower half of his shapely legs completely bare to Senbonzakura's gaze. A spike of heat in his belly left the zanpakutō with a now fully-erect "problem".

"Kneel," Byakuya ordered in a soft but no less authoritative voice. "And remove your mask so I can see your face."

For a second, Senbonzakura didn't know what to do. Kneeling on the cushion not-so-subtly placed before his master was easy enough, but removing his mask? Byakuya had never asked him to do such a thing before!

But Byakuya was the master…

Lowering himself down onto his knees, Senbonzakura then reached upwards, pulling off the ever-present mask to reveal his pale face, intense blue eyes staring straight up at his noble master.

To his credit, Byakuya's face didn't change at all, and Senbonzakura watched the way those gray eyes skimmed imperiously over his features, assessing him like one did the beauty of a pedigree cat. His master, though, couldn't hide the heat lingering in the depths of his dark eyes, not from Senbonzakura.

They stared at each other for a minute more before Byakuya stood. Senbonzakura needed every ounce of control he possessed not to groan at the way the fabric was draped so beautifully over Byakuya's body. Nothing—_nothing_—was left to the imagination by that yukata, and Senbonzakura wondered if this was a new form of torture Byakuya was trying on him, because if it was, it was working. He was _throbbing_ with want for the sinful beauty in front of him.

Smoothly, the noble walked around him like a stalking predator. "It has come to my notice," he said in a near-whisper, "that my own zanpakutō has developed something of an"—fingers whispered across Senbonzakura's shoulders and through his hair, making him shudder lightly—"attraction for me. Is that not so, _Senbonzakura?"_

_Shit… I've been caught…_ "I can explain, Mast—"

"That is not necessary," Byakuya interrupted. Senbonzakura felt hands rest on his shoulders, and Byakuya leaned down, breath soft against his zanpakutō's ear. "I am merely curious… what kind of thoughts have you been thinking about me?"

In the confines of fabric, his erection swelled and hardened further. This _had_ to be some kind of torture! "What do you… do you want from me, Master?" he asked softly, feeling a bit dizzy from the rush of being so aroused. Byakuya already _knew_ what kind of thoughts he'd been thinking! He'd been thinking about ripping the clothes right off his master's body, of throwing him down on the ground and ravishing him, of hearing him crying loudly for _more!_

"I want to know," Byakuya purred. Barely covered skin slid over Senbonzakura's clothed body as Byakuya walked back around him. It took all of the willpower the zanpakutō possessed to stay still when the noble draped that delicious body over his lap, thighs hugging around his hips, lips pressed up against his ear. "Tell me…"

Still, he was silent. Byakuya came closer, rubbing up against him like a cat eager to be pet by its owner. "Do you imagine having me at your feet like a slave? Maybe you imagine fucking my throat until I cry… Or do you imagine having me on the floor beneath you? Tell me, Senbonzakura…"

His mouth was suddenly very dry and his heart was leaping in his throat. What should he say to that?

"I'm waiting for an answer…" Byakuya nipped his ear and then trailed his hot mouth down the other man's throat. "Your master wants to know."

The caresses did not stop. Hands slid over his shoulders and through his hair in a dizzying slide, and the thighs clasped around his waist tightened, pulling their bodies completely together. It was when the bulge in his pants pressed up against the swell of his master's buttocks that he finally broke.

"All of them," he huskily admitted, hands rising from their neutral place on the floor to run over the offered, barely covered body in his lap. Just like in his daydream, they found the round bottom and squeezed, lifting and grinding it against his throbbing erection.

There was a soft gasp, but almost a breathless little chuckle, too. "Such a naughty boy you are, Senbonzakura."

If Byakuya didn't quit bating him, he really _would_ be a naughty boy here pretty soon. "Master, if that is all then you may pun—"

"I never said anything about punishment." Lightly, Byakuya stood, and Senbonzakura felt a rush of severe disappointment and relief at the same time. And maybe a bit of fear… Was Byakuya angry with him?

But then he got a good look at the shinigami standing over him.

There were tremors in his master's legs and a flush on high cheeks. And then those eyes… Senbonzakura had to keep from moaning when he saw how wide and dilated they were with desire. Byakuya was a far cry from the heartless noble now. He looked like he was going to go up in flames any second!

On his shaky legs, Byakuya backed up a few steps, fingering the sash holding his yukata in place. The way Senbonzakura was looking at him… it was intoxicating. The blue eyes traced up and down his body with lust, stroking over his hips and legs heatedly, then back up to his face. He knew that the zanpakutō must've been able to see how aroused his body was—the skimpy bit of fabric he was wearing was far from modest. Just knowing that the man kneeling on the floor was _his_… would do anything he demanded…

He was on fire.

As gracefully as he could manage, he laid his body back against the couch cushions, letting the yukata ride up on his thighs, revealing far more skin than would ever be appropriate. Byakuya could have cared less at the moment. A shiver went up his spine as he watched the zanpakutō's eyes sliding up his bare legs.

Sensually, he raised his arms, laying them over the top of the couch. "You want me, do you not?" he asked softly. "Answer truthfully."

Blue eyes met his dark gray and smoldered. "I want to ravish you."

The noble's thighs clenched helplessly with the sudden spike of heat between them. Knowing that Senbonzakura could see that he was becoming aroused only made him harder and hotter. He _wanted_ the zanpakutō to ravish him, had been thinking about it for weeks, wondering if it was the right thing to do, to get involved with a man who would eventually vanish back into his mindscape.

None of that mattered in the face of the overwhelming _need_ he felt.

He looked over the man kneeling on the floor and reached forward with a delicately pointed foot, running the tips of his toes down one cheek. "Remove your clothes," he ordered huskily, wanting to see the entirety of his soon-to-be lover's body.

"Master…"

"Do it." His voice was softer this time. "I want to see all of you, _Senbonzakura_."

Eagerly, he watched the layers disappear until every inch of skin was available to be perused by the excited noble. Senbonzakura's body, tall and lithe yet well-muscled nevertheless, was a treat. Byakuya looked from the strong features down to a well-defined, rippling chest and washboard abs, wondering what it would be like run his tongue across them. He knew already that there was nothing soft about that body, but seeing the toned lines made the noble lick his lips. His eyes slid farther down.

His breath caught. Senbonzakura was not small by any means. His cock rose from the dark patch at the apex of his thighs, thick and flushed dark compared to the rest of the zanpakutō's pale skin. It was jutting forward eagerly towards Byakuya, as if it was all too excited at the prospect of getting inside the barely-covered shinigami.

Still breathless, he shifted and felt the pale blue fabric of his yukata falling off his shoulder as his arms lowered to support his body. "Come to me," he whispered.

Senbonzakura obeyed without question, stalking towards his master with a leer on his handsome face. Byakuya's breathing quickened as the zanpakutō stood over him, casting a shadow across his body. Helplessly, his eyes drifted down to the erect member almost even with his face, barely a foot away. It was intimidating and Byakuya _loved_ it.

Curiously, he reached out and enclosed it in his hand, skimming lightly up and down the shaft that was already getting slippery with pre-cum. Senbonzakura shivered and glared down at him, fists clenched tightly at his sides as his nostrils flared. Yet, smirking, Byakuya knew he wouldn't touch until his master gave permission. Cruelly, he added his other hand, massaging the heavy sac beneath, loving how Senbonzakura's breath caught and his teeth dug into his bottom lip painfully.

"Have I gotten you excited?" he teased, inching farther forward on the couch. One of his bare legs wrapped around the other man's, sliding up and down, hinting at pulling him even closer to the aroused noble.

There was no reply, and he didn't expect one. "Kneel," he said, letting go of the weeping erection and leaning back against the soft couch once more.

This time, it was Senbonzakura who was almost face-to-face with Byakuya's aching shaft. The noble parted his thighs, allowing the zanpakutō to kneel between his faintly trembling knees. All that blocked his way from Byakuya was a thin bit of silk that was easily removed. If Senbonzakura had decided to move then, to disobey his orders, Byakuya wouldn't have been able to stop him. And he knew that the other man wanted to; he could see how his zanpakutō clawed at his thighs, forcing himself not to touch the skin well within his reach, waiting to be sullied.

Laughing softly—so softly it was barely a whisper—Byakuya hooked one of his legs over Senbonzakura's shoulder. "Touch me…" This is what he'd been waiting for. He wanted those hands on him so badly…

This time, the zanpakutō didn't hesitate. Callused fingers grabbed hold of his ankles and lifted, opening him like a gift. The sash didn't last a second—he heard it rip as it was yanked, his eager lover too impatient to untie it properly. And then cold air washed over his body as it was bared to fiery sapphire eyes. A hot flush rose up to Byakuya's cheeks. He had been unclothed in front of Senbonzakura before, but… never like _this_.

Roughly, the hands threw his knees over broad shoulders, trapping the noble in place as a hot mouth came down on his skin. The first touch of a slick tongue on his body drew forth a restless cry as his head fell back on the cushions. His body was manhandled into position, so far open that nothing was hidden from the zanpakutō. Senbonzakura was worshipping him, lips and hands eagerly exploring his body now that there was nothing to hide it. He felt the other man cup his bottom and lift, tilting his hips upwards and locking them in place for the assault. This time when the lips touched his body, they made fire wash over his skin.

Teasing upwards, they tasted his skin as if it were the most extravagant of delicacies, to be savored in a slow lick. "Sen…" He couldn't even muster the strength to say the entire name; his brain was too foggy with sudden pleasure. "Oh, Sen… so good…"

His voice rose in a high moan and his hips rolled upwards. Senbonzakura was tonguing the tip, lapping up the pearly drops of his rising pleasure with long, catlike strokes that dipped just inside and then swirled around the throbbing flesh. For a moment, lips closed over the head, sucking lightly—Byakuya let out a high-pitched whine and arched upwards, wanting—and then pulled away. For a second, he thought about _ordering_ Senbonzakura to take him into his mouth and drive him over the edge, but he forgot when he felt the hands on his buttocks spreading him open. The cool air brushed his tight entrance coyly.

Looking down, he could see _exactly_ where Senbonzakura was looking, and it made him whimper and shudder. "Sen… what are y—?"

He needn't have asked. The other man lowered his head between the gasping noble's slender thighs once more and drove Byakuya right up off the couch with a strangled cry of ecstasy. Every inch of him was lit aflame as Senbonzakura thrust his tongue straight up into his body; he froze and trembled from the electrical sensation that stabbed up through him, making his limbs shake. "Oh… oh Kami…"

Byakuya could feel the tongue moving about inside him, gently but forcefully opening his inner walls for the invasion. It snaked out and then stabbed inside again; Byakuya's back bent further and his hips tried to move, but there was nowhere to go. Everything he did seemed to impale him further on the slick tongue that was giving him this mind-blowing pleasure. All he could do was writhe and cry out to the dark room.

Now his breaths were loud and fast, audible in the rapidly darkening room. Faintly, he wondered if he was getting enough air between the thin moans and gasping cries. It felt so fucking _good_ that he never wanted it to stop, even though he felt his loins tightening in warning, letting him know that if they continued too much longer he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Letting his head fall back, he let out an even louder moan. "Kami, Sen… Senbonzakura…" It felt too good; he didn't want to stop! Fingers tangled in the long, unbound hair that spilled over his lower legs and down his lover's back, clutching probably painfully as the white-hot pleasure boiled and threatened to spill over.

And then something was touched inside him. White burst behind his eyes, blinding him; his head spun. The whole world seemed to disappear. "Sen!" he cried out, his voice louder, uncensored and unchecked. "Yes! Oh Kami, Sen! _More!"_ He wanted—_needed_—more of this mind-blowing sensation.

Again, it rubbed up against the center of his pleasure, dragging something between a moan and a scream from his throat. His hips jolted upwards helplessly, driven with need, and his legs tightened, pulling Senbonzakura even closer. It just _wasn't enough_. His body rose and trembled on the knife's edge of bliss and it _wasn't enough_.

He wanted to fall.

It was all a blur of light and feeling and sound. Another thrust… and another… and his body exploded. All he could hear was the long keening cry of his voice pitched in ecstasy. He didn't remember anything except the wonderful, beautiful _pleasure_ that sang through him. And then, somehow, a brush of that tongue against his sweet spot made everything feel twice as intense. There was a second climax and he fell and fell.

He didn't feel the tongue withdraw, but when his eyes opened, half-mast, lashes fluttering on his reddened cheeks, Senbonzakura was looking up at him as if he'd just caught a glimpse of heaven itself. Boneless, Byakuya laid back on the couch, releasing his lover's now-tangled hair, and tried desperately to catch his runaway breath.

Almost apologetically, Senbonzakura dragged his lips over one of Byakuya's trembling thighs. "Master," he mumbled, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Byakuya was still not quite back down to earth yet. "Hm…?"

"I'm going to ravish you now."

_Huh?_ Byakuya blinked in confusion for a second before realizing… And by then it was too late to stop his lover. Hips settled between his splayed legs and strong arms slid beneath his knees, lifting him into position. He knew what Senbonzakura wanted.

The momentary relief of coming was gone in an instant as heat began to coil in his belly once again. The angry red erection slid between his buttocks, torturously close to the entrance that was still throbbing from the treatment moments ago. All Senbonzakura would have to do to get inside him was shift slightly down and thrust. The zanpakutō ground himself against the trembling pucker, growling in the back of his throat, looking intensely into Byakuya's wide, dilated eyes.

Byakuya didn't resist for even a moment. In a breathy voice, he whispered, "Come inside me, Senbonzakura… now."

That was all it took.

Shock froze his vocal chords as he was entered in one long, quick thrust. The shaft was hard and so _hot_ against his velvety inner walls, forcing them open to allow its passage. For a second there was no movement—he was staring up into the wide, wild blue eyes of the zanpakutō—and then Senbonzakura pulled away until he had nearly left Byakuya's body once again.

He thrust upwards without warning, roughly pulling the noble down onto his shaft with broad, uncompromising hands. This time, Byakuya _did_ howl. A jolt of pure pleasure shot upwards and exploded behind his eyes when the head of his lover's cock brutally battered his tender sweet spot, still throbbing from his previous orgasm. Embarrassingly, he nearly came right there, his whole body shaking just a bare _inch_ from coming again even though it had barely been a few minutes since Senbonzakura had driven him over the edge.

"Oh Kami…" It was too good, too much. The zanpakutō buried his face against his master's shoulder, lapping at the droplets of sweat beaded on the slick, glistening skin as he drove himself into the thrashing body beneath him. Byakuya's cries were music to his ears, a melody of uncontrolled passion and heat. And that face… He had never seen Byakuya look so beautiful as he did with his cheeks flushed crimson and his lips parted in sobbing cries. Even the tears that pricked the corners of his master's eyes somehow made Senbonzakura that much hotter, made his hips piston that much harder, slamming into the tight glove of his lover's channel again and again and _Oh Kami he couldn't stop, it felt too good!_

He loved it, the way Byakuya was undone by this. Purposefully, he aimed towards the sweet spot inside the shinigami and gyrated his hips, loving how it drove the body beneath his wild, writhing and thrashing, hands clawing at his shoulders, how it made Byakuya moan and plead with incoherent cries and harsh, quick breaths.

Again, he felt the hot pants against his skin, knew that Byakuya was already getting close. That slender brow was furrowed just so. Everything about his master looked _ravished_.

"So beautiful, Master," he purred unsteadily between gasps and grunts. His hips moved faster still, burying himself somehow deeper into the nearly-sobbing noble. "So beautiful and so tight… Kami, yes… Master…"

And it became tighter still. "Senbonzakura!" Byakuya called out, eyes rolling back in his head. The thighs he held open tried to clench shut; he pushed them even wider and knew it drove Byakuya straight out of his mind. Byakuya, who was used to being in control of everything around him, could not halt Senbonzakura, not now, when they were both so close… just a few more thrusts.

It didn't take that long for Byakuya. All he had to do was reach down and touch the dark-haired man's weeping cock and slide his hand down to fondle the tight sac and it was all over for his master. The passage around him fluttered and pulled so tight it was suffocating, as if it were trying to keep him inside, to milk his release right out of him. Byakuya gave one last shattered cry, clutching tightly to Senbonzakura as he came.

Helplessly, the zanpakutō followed, his orgasm was massaged and squeezed right out of him by the convulsing walls around his cock. Groaning, his cum filled up his master's—his _lover's_—body. His vision went white for a long moment, his mind focused solely on the paradise he'd just entered, and then he floated back down. His entire body shook for a long moment, poised over Byakuya's shaking, sweat-slicked form, and then he collapsed on top of the shinigami, pushing the smaller man deep into the cushions.

His arms released Byakuya's thighs, which fell down to hand loosely off the edge of the couch, seemingly too tired to move. Senbonzakura knew that _he_ didn't want to move at the moment. He'd had fantasies about this, but… none of them even came close to the real thing. Byakuya had been magnificent.

Blue eyes slowly traveled upwards to the open-mouthed, panting noble's face. Dark eyes were half-open, peering down at him through thick lashes. "Sen… Senbonzakura…"

"Master," he replied, sighing against the other man's shoulder. They were still joined so intimately, and he didn't want to move, knowing that if he did they would be separated once again.

He didn't want their relationship to return to the cold wall that separated master from servant. But if that was what Byakuya wanted… he would follow orders.

That was what he did, after all.

"Do you want me to clean you up?" he asked softly, stroking a hand down Byakuya's side in a gentle caress, knowing he might never get the chance to touch the noble like this again. "Master?"

"No, just…" Byakuya hesitated and their eyes met, silently communicating. "Just stay here… for a little while longer…"

"Yes, Master." His head was laid back down, hair blanketing the both of them. For a while, he was quite content to rest here, their bodies twined together. There would be time to worry about the future later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy their few intimate moments together.

And if he could have read Byakuya's mind, he would have known that the noble felt the same. Byakuya wrapped his arms over strong shoulders and sighed, closing his eyes.

If only it would last forever.

* * *

><p>Note: Yeah... it's a touch angsty at the end, but hey, I can't help myself. I think they're kind of sweet together. I might even try writing this pairing again.<p>

Well, anyway, this is dedicated to geecee, who has been very nice about giving me feedback (which makes me happy)

I like suggestions :D

Review if you wish to~


End file.
